By Sand and Star
by Adara Foxglove
Summary: A one shot ending for Mercedes Lackey's Enduring Flame trilogy. Featuring an OC pairing with Tiercel Rolfort. Hopefully my OC is not a Mary-Sue. I might make it more, but I have other things to finish first. Rate and Review!


_Ahairan is a _raging_ bitch._ That had been the last conscious thought I remembered having as I heard the Demon's words.

The caravan had been moving back to Telinchechitl, and I had been one of the _oh-so-lucky_ ones to be asked by Harrier to go with them. Lucky that I'd been deemed a Mage Price for him and he had to cart me around everywhere. Yeah, that had just made a girl feel oh so god damned special.

We'd been marching along in the combination of sand, soot and cinders that had all been packed down from Bisochim's rain for a few days now, and the Firecrown's fortress was looming most unpleasantly. And that's when it had happened. I remember that I'd been riding my _shotor_ beside Liapha, asking her about the Isvaieni's customs, and sharing some of my own stories of back home, when we had stopped for a break and started setting up the tents. Wiping at as much of the muck that was streamlined down my face, I had my mount kneel so that I could help.

Tiercel had already staggered to his tent, looking particularly haggard, so I didn't bother to stop him to talk like I normally would. Things were hard on all of us, we had all been tired after the ordeals and he looked like he needed rest. His energy was much more important than what I needed to talk to him about anyway. Our journey was almost done—well, provided that Firecrown kept his word—and I had a feeling that my time was up. If I was right, and this was just an adventure dreamt up in my comatose mind, I would either be waking up soon, or they would pull the plug and I would die.

_If I _do_ survive though, I am never cliff jumping again._ I thought savagely, turning my face up to the rain. I had missed it, in all of the time spent in this damn desert, almost as much as I missed being clean.

"Brigit, do come inside and rest!" Liapha called, waving me inside. Tossing my braid over my shoulder, I stepped into the tent and dropped gracelessly to the floor. I might have enjoyed hiking as a pastime, but all of this walking and riding left me so damn sore. My hair was no longer the dark brown it had been, once upon a time—well, once upon a time I had it dyed purple—the sun had lightened it so that it was just a shade off of new copper. And my skin had been darkened by so much sun exposure that I couldn't even remember a time when I hadn't been the color of the sand.

"Cripes I'm tired." I groaned, gratefully accepting a bit of broth and a mug of water.

"Perhaps then you should sleep?" Liapha suggested a hint of amusement on her face.

"Perhaps I shall." Quickly downing both food and drink, I pulled my cloak tight around myself, and tried to drift off to rest.

The sound of roaring had woken me up. Pushing up out of the tangle of my cloak, I grabbed my _ardwan_ and stumbled outside to see what was going on. If it was another Shambler attack, I might have to cry. But Harrier was not standing too far off, barely clothed and wielding his Selkan blades. Shaiara was at his back, holding weapons of her own and Tiercel had scrambled out of his own tent. All around them people were half dressed and alert, weapons at the ready as Saravasse screamed another challenge.

"Harrier! What's going on?" I ran up, just as Tiercel asked the same.

"Get back in the damned tent!" He snapped, face contorted into a pained grimace. "She's here!"

Ahairan.

Tiercel nodded, his face going pale as he started backing away. I looked around for the Demon, but there was nothing to be seen, even with all of the bespelled goblets casting their light. Both Harrier and Bisochim's looked agonized, and soon the sounds of laughter could be heard. _Her_ laughter.

"Ah!" I cried out, the _ardwan_ in my hand clattering to the mud. I clutched at my head as the cursed sound reverberated through my skull, sending shearing agony through my every nerve. I knew the two Wildmages were in pain from her darkness, but I didn't think they were feeling anything quite like this. The laughing subsided, and a cool, cruel voice echoed inside my mind.

_You do not belong here, female of the Otherworlds. Go back to whatever little planet you originated._ The next thing I knew, I was being thrown back with a dark force and landed in the mud in a crumpled heap. Darkness swam in my vision, and everything around me had gone startlingly quiet. Then, just as I let myself be dragged into unconsciousness, I heard Tiercel.

"_Brigit!"_

I supposed I was going to die when I had started going through all of my memories. Riding a bike, the first winter I could remember, my foster family moving to Alaska. Those had been years ago, when I was still in the single digit ages. As I grew older, I made new friends, lost a few old ones, and started carving a name for myself. I picked music that I liked, rebelled against my parent's decrees, and learned how to skateboard. Well, no, I had tried to learn how to skateboard and had a few scars to remind me of my failures.

My life played before my eyes like on a movie reel, and I soon got to the part where I was standing on the edge of a cliff on a beautifully warm summer day, looking down at the glittering blue water that waited below. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, sending the blood rushing to my ears and drowning everything else out in a dull roar. In retrospect, I wanted to shout and call myself an idiot for doing something so dangerous, but it had been a dare that I couldn't refuse. A hundred dollars was big money to me, even if it wasn't to some other people. And so, swallowing the fear that urged me to step back, I jumped off the edge of the cliff and fell into the awaiting water. Now, as I was watching this all from a detached point of view, I saw that the sparkle that was coming off the water was more than just the light hitting it. It was the Wild Magic calling me from my world and into this one.

The next image was of me in a hospital bed, hooked up to numerous machines as an IV sent nutrients to my body. I looked thin and sallow, quite different from my body as it had been in the desert. Talk about _creepy. _Beside me were my foster mother, Janice, and my foster father Don. I smiled warmly at the sight of Janice holding my hand lovingly, sorrow etched into her face.

"Don, you heard what the doctor said… the odds of her waking up after such a severe concussion are incredibly slim. I can't help but think that by keeping her in this false state of life we're preventing her spirit from travelling on." My mother sobbed, clinging to my hand.

"I know sweetheart, but there's still a chance!" The older man replied, running a hand through his thinning hair.

"Please don't cry guys. It's going to be okay, I was happy while I slept!" But of course they couldn't see or feel me. I looked on as they argued, suddenly aware of another presence beside me. Turning my head, I was incredibly surprised to see Bisochim standing beside me wearing a set of blue robes and looking impeccably clean.

"So, this is where you are from? I suppose then the story you told Harrier was true." His voice was quiet, but somehow different from what I'd expected. He hadn't spoken very often, but the few times I had heard him were nothing like this.

"I suppose it was." I answered, my body spinning to face him fully. "Bisochim, does this mean you're dead? And Saravasse too? Has Ahairan been vanquished then? What happened to Tiercel and Harrier? Are they alright? What about the other Isvaieni? The Firecrown kept his promise? The Darkness is out of the desert now?"

He smiled, the first one I had seen on his face, and held up a hand to silence all of my questions. My mouth snapped shut, and I wasn't entirely sure it was of my own volition either! Bisochim rubbed a hand across his chin thoughtfully, his eyes flickering from my comatose body and my astral self.

"It would be best if I show you the answers to your questions, and it would save us some time." He replied at last, his hand glowing a slight shade of silver.

"Oh memory transfers. Is that possible? Well, I guess I can't really say what is or isn't possible anymore. I mean hey, this is probably just my unconscious mind telling me how my wonderful pre-death dream ends. Alrighty let the transfer of memory commence." Stepping closer to Bisochim, I allowed the Wildmage to place his glowing palm to my temple. As the images unfurled like a movie in my mind, I couldn't help but feel such overwhelming sorrow for poor Saravasse. To lose one's bonded… it must be terrible.

"Okay… If I'm about to die I don't think it's fair for my head to hurt like this." I groaned, cradling my head in my hands.

"You served the Wild Magic's purpose well, Brigit Eloise Spinster, when it brought you here. You have helped ease the pain of Tiercel Rolfort upon his loss of the Star Crowned and kept him going to fulfill his purpose at the Lake of Fire." That voice… it was Bisochim and it was not. He was staring off into space, his eyes vacant but his voice was strong and concise. It was the Wild Magic speaking through him.

"Yeah well it's been a super fun ride I guess… what, being baked alive and attacked by zombies and shit, the best time _ever_." I replied, the sarcasm flowing heavy as I watched my body sleeping on.

"And so, you will be given a choice. You stand at a crossroads Brigit, and you have three options. You can go down this path, back into your mortal body on your earth, or you can pass on to the beyond." He paused, studying me with unwavering eyes. I arched an eyebrow—a habit that I had mastered since I hit the sand—and placed my hands on my hips. Apparently my astral self was back in the bathing suit top and cut off shorts that I'd jumped in.

"You said I had three options… now, I almost failed out of Pre-Calculus, but I'm pretty sure that you've only given me two. So out with it, oh great and mighty Wild Magic!" I snapped, weighing my options. I didn't think I could go back to the way I'd lived before… not in an emo 'my life was horrible and everybody hated me' kind of way, but how could I just go back after seeing dragons, and zombies, and demon warped creatures and fighting them? How could I just settle back in a world that would tell me none of those things even existed? That it had all been a dream, that none of what I'd done or felt had been real. But dying didn't really sound all that fun either, so here was to hoping that door number three was something better.

"You can go back the road you have already come down. Return to the desert, and stay in that world." Well, that was that. Actually, I had been figuring that would have been her third option. So, go home to my loving parents, or back to the exciting world I'd found. I felt so happy when I was in the desert, even when it felt like my legs were going to fall off from riding for so long. But my parents… they were ready to say good bye. They'd had who knew how long, and my prognosis wasn't looking good.

"Will they know I'm happy? And that I love them?" I asked sadly; in my heart already knowing which option I was going to take.

"Love is the single most powerful force in existence I think… your family will know how much you love them, and that you have gone where your soul belongs." He answered, still in the Wild Magic's voice.

"Well that makes this a helluva lot easier then. Take me back, O' Power of the Beyond... back to where I belong." I answered at last with a sigh.

"So it shall be done. You made a good choice, I think. But, before you go, this body has one request to make of you." I felt the Wild Magic swirling around me, and the clothes I was wearing—well, as much as a non-solid being could wear clothing—changed to some nasty mud crusted robes, and my hair went from being loose to being bound back in a stiff braid.

"Fire away." Metaphorical sweat started to bead on my brow, a familiar sensation that I'd grown used to over the weeks.

"When you are sent back… Saravasse will need a new bond mate. She does not deserve to be alone." I choked at that, raising a startled eye to the ghost beside me.

"I can't be Saravasse's bond mate Bisochim. I'm not a Wild Mage, or a High Mage, I don't have super awesome fighting powers, or did you miss how I almost got my brains eaten by Shamblers? The thought of long term commitment terrifies me, and I don't think I could handle having a living being completely tied to my every thought." I exhaled sharply, panting slightly from the force of my rant.

"You are none of those things, it is true. But you are like a breath of cool air on a hot day little one. You are something different from anyone out there, and I think you can help my Beloved like you helped Tiercel. Please Brigit, you only need to hold the bond until another can come along and take it from you. But she cannot stay alone to grieve, or she will never get over my death." He pleaded, taking my hands in his. And it was the desperation in his voice, the fact that it was simply for his dragon, for no other reason that he asked this, that I agreed.

"When she is ready to let me in, I will forge the bond with her Bisochim. I will do my best to make her happy again." I nodded at last, looking down as his hands, and everything around me started to fade.

"Thank you, and good bye." It was as if I had crashed into the water, the sensation of free-falling and then landing suddenly onto a hard surface before sinking past it.

And then, I woke up. With a splitting headache and sore as shit muscles that put up a very strong protest when I sat up. The sound of beating drums of course didn't help the pounding in my head, but that didn't really matter much because I was alive, and we had _won_. I was alone in the tent, and there was singing and dancing going on, unsurprisingly.

"Of course, you couldn't have healed my friggin head now could you? Gah, I am beginning—and I can't believe I'm saying this—to think that Harrier was right! You do exist solely to annoy people!" Pushing myself up onto my hands and knees, I crawled to one of the poles that supported the tent and used it to hoist myself up.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed in pain, stretching out the stiff muscles in my legs. It wasn't like I had been out that long, but apparently having your spirit depart from your body really screws a person up. It wasn't until after another ten minutes of stretching did my muscles feel limber enough to move without too much pain. Summoning up all of my remaining strength, I pushed myself out of the tent and hobbled into the outside. It was the cool of evening, and many stopped to offer quiet surprise that I was up on my feet again. Apparently when the great Skank Queen—for that is how the Demon would forever be thought of in my mind—had cursed me, they had thought I would die. Well, hell, I had even thought I was going to die.

But alas, such was not the case… even if it felt like it. And now that I was alive I had something of grave importance to do. More important than finding out where I could get as clean as everybody else had managed to. And now I needed a familiar face to help me do it. Well, it wasn't that they weren't all familiar—after traveling with the same people for so long, you learned who they were—but I didn't know if any of them could help me.

"Excuse me… Kamar!" I shouted, grabbing the man by the arm and pulling him to a stop. He turned, about to rebuke whoever had stopped him, when his eyes widened in surprise.

"Brigit! You are awake! We had feared that you would not make it through the day!" He exclaimed, taking me by the shoulders as I swayed slightly.

"Heh, well it certainly felt like I wouldn't make it through the day. But I need your help, do you have any idea where Harrier or Tiercel got to? Or even Shaiara?" I asked, rubbing my face and trying to get the dirt off of it. It was really starting to get annoying.

"I am not sure… I think we should find Liapha, she seems to know many things." And so they made their way to the older woman and all the while I twisted my fingers nervously. I worried about what I was about to do… what I was about to say. The last thing I wanted was to mess something up. Especially something as important as the friendship I had forged with Tiercel. And in my experience, saying something like _I love you_ was one of those simple phrases that really screwed friendships up.

_But, I can't just keep living my life without letting him know. Not after all this._ I thought, trying my best to strengthen my resolve. Liapha was sitting on a plush cushion in her tent, a cup of water in her hand. When we entered, she scrambled to her feet and rushed over to us.

"Do my old eyes deceive me? Are you truly awake?" She asked, hesitantly placing a hand to my cheek.

"Nah, I'm just sleepwalking." I answered, a smirk on my face.

"Were I not worried so much for your health I would slap you for that young'un. Now, what brings you here first, instead of finding a nice bath house?" Liapha was apparently not impressed with my attempt at humor.

"I'm looking for Tyr. There's something really important that I feel I need to tell him." Taking a thirsty gulp of the water that was offered to me, I sighed in relief as my dry throat was soothed, and the cool water dribbled down my chin. Of course, it probably left new tracks in the dirt and dust that covered my face. Yeah, real attractive.

"I believe they went back to Telinchechitl… I'm not sure when they will be returning." Liapha answered, her eyes twinkling in amusement as I groaned.

"So, to Telinchechitl I go?" Good thing I hadn't sat down.

"But Brigit, you are still weak. You should wait here for them to return. It will not be a long journey with Ancaladar Star Crowned with them." Kamar urged, holding his hands up to keep me from moving.

"Nonsense!" Liapha slapped his hands away, "She cannot wait, for she has matters of the utmost importance to discuss with Tiercel! Things that a man such as yourself would not understand!"

"She does have a point… I'm going Kamar, but I thank you for your concern." With that I slipped out of the tent and began hobbling to the base of the steps. There were two lanterns that I could see just barely in the distance and, fixing my attention on those, began my trek. It wasn't too far, but traveling at half speed it would take a good bit of time to get there. I did not think I was going to climb all of those steps though. I could wait for Tyr at the bottom.

_But it looks as if I might not have to…_ I thought in surprise. As I neared the base of the steps, I saw three people making their way down from the top. And two huge figures following.

At that moment my heart clenched in my chest. I was about to meet the famous Star Crowned, and there was nervousness enough from that. Covered in filth and barely able to walk, what a way to make an impression. And then there was Saravasse… poor, heartbroken Saravasse. My heart bled for the poor dragon, and I was afraid to approach her with Bisochim's last request. How could I say that I wanted to forge the Dragonbond with her, without making it seem like I was trying to take his place.

I hadn't been aware that I had stopped until the three had reached the bottom of the stairs. I was still swathed in shadows, so they would not recognize who I was just yet. I took the time for them to realize that there was someone waiting to study Tiercel's face. He looked exhausted, but happy. And that was all I could ever ask for.

"Who's there?" Harrier called, lifting the lantern high. He was considering creating Coldfire I could tell, and that got me moving forward. And there was a line I just couldn't help but use… it was as if the fates had aligned to bring me this moment. This glorious, beautiful moment where I could finally, _finally_ say…

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Ooh, the words were so sweet on my tongue. Of course it was a reference that none of them would understand, but it was as if I just felt one of my life goals be completed and basked in the glory of it.

"Brigit?" Tiercel asked in surprise, before a figure broke off and started running forward. I knew it was him, and a stupid, silly grin broke out across my face as I rushed to meet him.

"The one and only." I called happily, inhaling deeply when he threw his arms around me, gathering me up in a fierce hug.

"We thought you were—"

"Going to die, yeah. You'd be surprised how many times I've gotten that in the past hour." Soaking up the sheer closeness of him, I was pleased when she realized that he still hadn't let me go.

"I was worried." Speaking quietly, Tiercel looked into my eyes, his beautiful blue ones locking with my grays.

"Worried you'd have to go on without my awesomeness?" I joked, but it was halfhearted. For a brief second we were alone, together and the air took on a very somber feel as we held onto each other.

"Worried that I'd never get to hear your voice again." He breathed, his face inching slightly closer to mine. I felt my breath hitch, and thought that he was about to kiss me before Harrier and Shaiara came up to join the two of us.

"So kind of you to wake up _after_ all of the exciting stuff happens." Harrier grinned, his eyes flashing when we both pulled apart quickly.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to steal your moment when I swooped in with my awesome sword fighting skills." Punching him lightly on the arm, we all laughed at that joke. My _awesome sword fighting skills_ were little more than my ability to hack and slash at enemies without cutting myself in the process.

"What happened to you?" Shaiara asked worriedly, smudging at some of the dirt on my face. I huffed, scrubbing at my face as well as I could. It figured, I was the _only_ person in the entire camp that wasn't squeaky clean.

"I was going to die. Both of my bodies I mean, the one from my world and this one. And I was given the option to pass on to the Afterlife, or return to one of my bodies." Shocked silenced followed my admission.

"And you chose to come back to us?" Harrier asked. My eyes immediately met those of the High Mage's and I smiled gently.

"You guys have something that I couldn't find anywhere else." Next thing I knew they were all three hugging me, and I could have sworn I felt my ribs creaking from the force of it.

"Guys… you're killing me." I croaked, pushing them back gently. The sound of a clearing throat had us all turning to face the dragons that were looking down at us.

"So, this is the famous Ancaladar." I drawled, coming up to get a closer look at the great black dragon. Well, let me tell you how easy that was in the middle of the night.

"So this is the famous Brigit Spinster that I have heard so much about from both of my Bonded's memories. You have made quite the impression on them I see." He rumbled in amusement.

"Yes, well… I am the child of the stars after all." I grinned, as he brought his head down to rest it gently against my brow.

"We will speak of many things in the future, little human. But I know you have important things to discuss that I have no need to hear. Come along Harrier, Shaiara, we must rejoin the celebration." Ancaladar herded the couple away, and I waved as they left. Tiercel was wisely waiting a little ways away, giving me a moment alone with the other dragon.

"Saravasse…" I began, faltering as I had no idea what to say.

"I know what you are about to tell me, just as I know that I shall become Bonded again. But I will have my time of mourning before I come to you." She told me. By her tone it was as if she was willing me to disagree.

"Of course. I do not try to take Bisochim's place, for I know I never could. But I want to help you heal, when you are ready." I answered, hugging her gently around the neck.

"Thank you, star-child." Taking off gracefully, I watched as Saravasse turned her body to the sky. It would take time, but things would get better for her.

And finally, I was alone with Tiercel.

Turning around, nervous as hell, I started fiddling with my hands. I limped my way over to him in silence, keeping my gaze downcast and focusing on the ground. It wouldn't help anything if I ended up falling flat on my face. He stood beside me, not saying a word as we both looked up at the stars. The constellations were nothing like the ones from home, but I found myself looking for similarities anyway. Gazing up at the moon, I wondered if my parents were looking up at their own moon, thinking of me. I sent all of the happiest thoughts I could towards the moon, praying that it would somehow reach them and they would know that they made the right choice. I was where I truly belonged, and I still loved them.

"You came back to us…" He began, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Tyr… I snore. _Horribly._ And I can't sing, my cooking could use some work, and when I run I look like a daft chicken. I've been told that when I sing, I sound like a drowning cat, I have trouble being polite to people I don't like, I have almost no patience, and I couldn't knit, sew, or play a musical instrument to save my life. I don't know any other languages, my math is awful, and I think goats are the creepiest things I've ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on." I interrupted, taking a deep breath. He froze, looking at me with a startled expression that was bordering on amusement.

"Okay?" Cocking his head to one side, he gave me a puzzled look, urging me to explain.

_Okay Brigit, moment of truth._

"And I'm telling you things because I like you Tiercel. I mean I really like you, in fact I might even love you." I held my breath, looking anywhere but at his face, afraid of what his reaction might be.

"Brigit…" He began, and I felt my heart drop from my throat down to my stomach. Well, here it was then, the moment of grand rejection…

"When we destroyed Ahairan, I was fully prepared to throw myself into the fires in Bisochim's place, because it wasn't fair that he should die when he still had Saravasse and I didn't have Ancaladar. And yes, I was going to miss my parents, my friends, Harrier, and everyone, it was you that I thought I might miss the most. And then when they told me that you weren't going to survive the next sunset, my resolve was strengthened that my death was the best way." He paused to take a breath, catching my hands in his and lifting them up to his lips.

"But Ancaladar came back, and I was overjoyed to have him back. They still said that you were going to die, that Harrier couldn't bring you back, that the elves could do nothing and it felt like a whole new part of my heart was being ripped open. Brigit, I love you, and although I wished that Bisochim hadn't fallen into the fires, I am glad that it wasn't me because if it was then I wouldn't have the opportunity to be with you now." Kissing my knuckles gently, he dropped my hands and looked into my eyes. In all of my life, I will never know a shade of blue that would ever compare to the shade of those eyes, and I threw my arms around Tiercel, pulling him close.

"If it had been you Tiercel Rolfort who's ghost had come to me with three options, I would have chosen death just so I could stay by your side." Grinning like a fool I kissed him happily, tightening my hold as I felt his arms loop around my waist.

"I love you, Brigit Eloise Spinster, and I am yours for as long as you'll have me." He breathed, once we finally broke a part.

"And I am yours for as many tomorrows as Sand and Star deign to give us, and for anything and everything after." I answered, resting my cheek against his chest.

"But, Tyr?" I asked, after we had been simply standing there for a few minutes.

"Mmm?" He didn't want to move, so I had to pull back and gaze up at him.

"I am begging you, _please_ show me somewhere to get clean."


End file.
